The boy who faught
by twat-with-no-skill
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was a poor orphan boy. He has no concept of family or friends until Albus Dumbledore showed him his true heritage.
1. chapter 1

Rachel Fawcett was a muggle born who married a sly pureblood, Johann Michael Lavien. Not long into her marriage Rachel realised that she had made a terrible mistake. With the help of Albus Dumbledore, Rachel left.

She spent many months alone until she met James Hamilton. James made her feel special. He made her feel like she was one of a kind. 3 months into their relationship she found out that she was pregnant with her first child.

She had little plans for this child. She wanted her child to grow up in a normal family. She wanted her child to be happy. She wanted her ex husband to leave her and her child alone.

Alas, during child birth Rachel died. James was distraught. He blamed the young boy for Rachel's death. James named the child after his father. With little thought he left Alexander Hamilton on the steps of an orphanage.

flash forward 11 years*

Alexander stared at the ceiling. It was his 11th birthday. He knew better than to expect any birthday presents. The orphanage did their best but they also had to look after fifty children. But Alex knew it was going to be a good day. He had a good feeling about it. And whenever he had a feeling, it often turned out to be true.

Breakfast turned out to be pancakes. They were light and fluffy. All during the meal the younger children came up to Alex and wished him a happy birthday. He tutored most of them and got to know what they needed most. Half of the hugs received were more for the younger persons sake than for Alex. The orphanage staff relied on Alex to help the newer residents. Alex took this all under his belt, only because he loved the attention and reputation that this gave him.

Morning turned into afternoon before Alex's good feeling reached its height. After all it was August 1st. He was supposed to start high school in a month's time. Was it possible that he was going to get the scholarship that he needed?

Albus Dumbledore walked up he steps of the orphanage. The last person he had done this turned out to be a mass murderer waiting. He knew that he couldn't make the same mistakes as he did with Tom Riddle. Albus's mind never ceased to stop whirring. He didn't know whether or not to ease him into the Wizarding World. He saw the young boy sitting on the top of the stairs. He looked just like his mother, except his eyes. He had his father's eyes.

"You must be Alexander Hamilton."


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander looked at the strange man that had addressed him. He was different. Instead of wearing normal clothes he wore robes. His hair was long and silver. His beard reached near impossible lengths.

"I am sir." Alex responded. His good feeling started to rise once more. He was now certain that this man would cause something incredible.

"Alex, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster at a school called Hogwarts. You wouldn't have tried to enrol there cause the staff here doesn't know about it. You, however, have had your name down since you were born." Dumbledore explained. Alex simply nodded. He understood. He had his name down at a private school. Obviously his mother had paid for his name to be put down.

"How am I to pay the school fees? I don't have any money. I'm too young to get a job as well, no matter how many times I have asked the matron here to say that I could work." Alex rambled. He had thought of it all. He knew that school would be expensive.

"Ah yes, that is a common thought. That is why Hogwarts students have a free education." Albus explained to Alex. He looked up confused. Alex hadn't received anything for free. Let alone an education. A million thoughts started to run through Alex's mind.

"It's something tat the founders agreed on over a thousand years ago. Would you like the entire history or the summarised version?" Dumbledore asked. Alex's eyes widened. Could he really have a private lesson from the headmaster? Is that expected for the students like him.

"Summuarised. I can learn as I go." Alex decieded. Dumbledore grinned, small but cheeky.

"Good. Well read this book." He said as he handed over _Hogwarts, A History_. Alex burst out laughing. Of course he was going to be given a book. Nothing like the written word of someone else.

Alex graciously accepted the book glancing at the cover. It looked interesting. The towers od the castle seemed to go on forever. The sprawling grass lead towards a forest and lake. Alex could have sworn that he could see something move in the lake. But how could it? It was only an image. He looked up to ask Dumbledore if it was an optical illusion or not but the only answer he got was solitude.

A wisp of wind came along and Alex was left alone.


End file.
